


Adventures at Sea

by Captain_Swan221083



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, But still magical, Emma has no idea, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Love, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Pining Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pre-Relationship, Sexy Times, She comes to her senses I promise, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Temporarily Unrequited Love, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Swan221083/pseuds/Captain_Swan221083
Summary: Captain Hook is in a mission of procuring his ultimate prize... The Book of Peace. Hunting down this particular treasure though will throw him down a spiral of honor, justice and love...? Can Killian finally become the man he always wanted to be and will he be able to win the heart of the woman who has been haunting his dreams for years in the process? -A Sinbad inspired Captain Swan story-
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 15





	1. The two Captains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any Once Upon a Time Characters or their storylines and features. I also don’t own the story of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. 
> 
> Note: This story is inspired by the movie Sinbad: Legend of the Seven seas with a Captain Swan twist. I’m planning for it to be close to 15 chapters long but who knows? Maybe it will be longer… This is my first ever multi-chapter story that I thought I could publish so I hope you like it! Your feedback is always welcome.

Chapter 1: The two captains

He could swear that he would never get tired of this. The breeze of the sea falling upon his face, the occasional splash of water, the constant noise of the Jolly Roger, and its crew working away. There was a silence that ocean provided at the same time though, that was something magnificent to be experienced. The adrenaline of standing by the wheel of his beloved ship, handling her, the strength and the fate of it resting in his hands…

Well hand anyway. He thought glancing briefly on his left arm where his hook was resting in place of his taken hand. It had been one of the first prices he'd paid while starting his life of piracy. But he still won.

He decided that the constant battle, the adventure of looting merchant ships and selling their plunder made his blood sing. He didn't see the appeal in plundering villages, take women, or provoking the navy vessels. He just lived for adventure, he didn't yearn to get captured. And he had drawn a line with himself and anyone that decided to join his crew about women and children. He wouldn't tolerate anyone taking anything that wasn't freely given either that was service or the sexual attentions of the opposite sex.

His ocean blue eyes turned back to the horizon where his next loot was floating away. He has had his eyes on the Book of Peace for years, knowing that any nation would pay enough for a hundred lifetimes to have it in their hands. It was said to be magical and restore harmony and peace to every nation in this world. Falling into the wrong hands was said to be catastrophic.

He had been tracking it for months and now it was just a sea mile away and he could already taste the glory.

He was sitting in a tavern after a successful day when he heard that a ship with the name Marina was said to be travelling with the famous Book of Peace in its hold. He might have had to pay handsomely to get more information but in the end it would be worth the price.

He turned to his crew; "Pick up speed you scoundrels, let's give them a chase" he yelled with a devilish grin.

He leaped up back to the wheel while his crew was working on the sails. The wind seemed to be in their favor but what Marina's crew wasn't aware of was that the Jolly Roger is the fastest ship in all the realms. It was his most prized possession, his girl, it was made on enchanted wood. He trusted her with his life and she him. The Jolly and Scoundrel were the only constants in his life.

Scoundrel was a stray puppy he had found in his first port as a Captain. He took one look at him and the blasted thing had started humping his leg and for a weird reason he thought that this was a pirate dog right there. He took him onboard and gave him a life of piracy. He knew as much of the ship's tricks as he did, having taught him how to work around the decks and helping in pillages when needed.

They were getting closer to the opponent ship the force of the waves already filling him with the thrill of the impending battle. He barked out a laugh and addressed his crew.

"Line up you scrubby rats!" he yelled, everyone scrabbling to get to their place in the line according to their position.

"Aye Captain!" they yelled in unison.

He secured the wheel and made his way to the lower deck where his crew was waiting for him. He had handpicked –no pun intended- every single one of them. All of them trustworthy and loyal to their captain. He started walking up and down their line, Scoundrel at his side, looking straight into each and everyone's eyes.

"Gentleman, this is what we've been waiting for… The world's most valuable object is on its way to Avonlea." He made his way to the edge of the railing his coal lined eyes piercing the prize in his mind, lifting his hook and scratching his scruffy chin with it.

He turned to his crew with an evil glint in his eyes.

"It's a shame it'll never get there…" he finished and barked out a laugh along with the cheering of his crew. "After today, we retire to Tortuga." he finished rubbing his hand and hook together with a satisfied smirk.

His crew started to cheer once more, getting their weapons and preparing to embark the opponent ship.

"Gale!" he shouted to his first mate who was managing the helm. Gale was a big man, well built, very useful inside the ship and an exquisite fighter. He was also one of his closest friends, being a part of his crew since they both first started as pirates. He had worked up his rank, taking the place of first mate when his late one Mr. Smee, was a victim of one particularly vicious sea serpent. Gale never was one for power, he just wanted the fun and the thrill of a fight.

"Aye Captain." he answer automatically. Giving a sharp turn to the wheel so, they ended up at climbing distance to the Marina.

"Scoundrel!" he yelled while running around the main mast securing the rope. Scoundrel barked almost in approval and grabbed the handle that activated the blades at the sides of the Jolly. It was one of the first things he was taught to do and he always knew when to act. Scoundrel dragged the handle with his jaw and the blades came flying outwards from the sides. Hook climbed up the mast with the rolled tope hanging from his shoulder, his sword on his hip and a dagger in his hand. He caught the rope, twisting it around his hook.

"Let's get rich!" he yelled and his crew form bellow cheered. Just then they came in contact with the other ship, the impact of the blades penetrating the opposite ship's belly making them lean forward for a second, before he leaped up from the mast, swinging from the rope and landing on Marina's deck.

The fight was exhilarating… the sword becoming an expansion of his hand and his hook dripping with the blood of his opponents. Usually they didn't aim to kill, wanting to have people telling the tale of the great Captain Hook robbing them blind, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

He kicked a solder on the jewels, forcing him to take a knee on the deck, finishing off by a left hook on the nose knocking him out for good.

"Killian!" Gale shouted from his place fighting two men with his double cutlass, making him turn just in time to see a man coming at him with a drawn sword ready to plunge it in his side. He ducked to avoid the blow, their swords clashing with the effort of their thrusts. Killian immediately could tell that his enemy was not as skilled with the art of sword fighting as he was so he decided to have some fun with him.

Stepping forward challenging him, he swung his sword forcing him to start going into defense. He left an opening purposely feigning having let his guard down knowing that his opponent would not hesitate to take his only chance to attack. And as expected that's exactly what he did. Making a move against his side, Killian blocked him with ease sending him a couple of steps back. He thrust in, forcing the other man's sword to the side and as he moved to bring it back in front of his body to guard his torso as any swordsman would do, Killian blocked it, swinging around, turning in an elegant swirl before his sword meeting his enemy's forcing it out of his hand while his hook moved at the side of his throat right where his pulse was. The sailor immediately lifted his hands in surrender and Hook just looked at him up and down, before moving his eyes back into his, giving him an evil smirk and then promptly head butting him to unconsciousness.

As he straighten himself back up, sweat dripping off his forehead, Gale stepped up next to him whipping his swords at the edge of his breeches. Hook turned his cocky smile to him the adrenaline of the fight still pumping in his blood.

"How did you like the last move? Quite expertise aye?" he said while they made their way to the upper deck where a couple of his men appeared to be fighting the captain.

"I think you overworked it… Just a bit." Gale replied feigning boredom.

"Overworked it?!" Killian exclaimed his accent getting thicker. He was about to continue when a shout was heard and a scrawny man came running towards Gale with a small dagger drawn.

Gale turned sharply catching the knife with his mouth and growling at the man who just went off running to the opposite direction. Hook stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, overworked it now did I mate?" he asked slightly… Gale just shrugged and spit down the knife.

They continued to make their way up the decks when the captain turned and his face was visible making Killian stop dead in his tracks and in return Gale crash on his back before looking ahead himself.

"Graham." he gasped out.

"Oh this just got interesting now didn't it? Long time huh?" he asked knowing the history there.

"Aye, almost a lifetime." he said, his voice becoming thicker.

Graham was his best friend growing up. He had ended up in Avonlea when his father abandoned him to avoid the law. His mother had already passed away so he just wandered around, stealing to survive. They were close to brothers as they could be, until they weren't. They grew up. They took different roads and now ended up in the same crossing once more. He hadn't changed much since the last time he saw him. He looked older of course, his hair was a little longer, curling in the wind and he was wearing a long coat that just screamed royalty. He had his men almost pinned down when Killian decided to go in for the distraction.

"Haven't you learned any new tricks in all these years?" he said calmingly.

At the sound of his voice, Graham turns his head in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Killian?" he asked unbelievably, giving time for his men to force him to his knees, the snap of the wood beneath him loud enough for everyone around to hear.

"Woah, oh." Hooked hiss mockingly, crossing his arms at the scene.

"Killian…" The prince started again.

"What?" Hook asked not missing how Graham's eyes flashed at his namesake, knowing it wasn't there the last time he saw him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked eventually looking at his face this time, his eyes still fleeting to his appendage. He slowly got back up, trying to hide the pain of his aching muscles.

"Uh working…" Killian answered like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Killian, what happened to you?" Graham asked, not knowing if he was talking about the pirate thing or for the hook. "Where have you been?" he asked again straightening the front of his coat.

"Well, I'd love -the stop and catching up- mate, but I've got places to go, stuff to steal…" he said before turning and plunging his hook on the lock of the door that held up captain's quarters and with them the Book.

The minute he looked inside the glow of the room momentarily blinds him. Blinking a few times, he got a good look at the reward resting on a stand in the middle of the quarters, casting its ocean blue glow around the room. He whistled in appreciation.

"Oh aye!" he sighed.

"Killian, we need to talk." Graham started putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hook shrugged it off, his eyes still pierced on the book, "I've heard stories of it, read of it, but I've never actually seen it." he said walking slowly towards the book.

He knew this wasn't a light trinket, it was a powerful mystical object and he knew to respect it – at least on a level-.

"The Book of Peace." he sighed coming to stand right in front of it, looking inside on the whirling compasses and writings in an out worldly language and images. It was the second most beautiful sight he was ever seen in his whole existence.

"It's my duty to bring it safely to Avonlea." Graham said as he came up behind Killian.

He could tell that his old friend had change. Not only by the missing limp, but there was a darkness in his eyes and a heaviness in his demeanor. His hair was shorter and a thick stubble covered his face, the coal around his eyes making them more dark and hard. His posture was one of a respectful captain and his attire was black, leathery making him look dangerous and ruthless. He had to acknowledge that trying to reason with him would be difficult.

Killian was mesmerized by it, wondering if the calmness that filled him was just a mind trick from all the stories he's read or if the legends were true. He felt like a weight was lifted from his chest, even if it was only for the seconds he's been staring at it.

"Really? See now I feel bad, because you mate are going to lose your employment." he said moving to leave the cabin to instruct his men.

"You can't be serious! You disappear for ten years, show up, and rob me?" Graham said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I wish it wasn't you. I do. Really. But..." Killian clicked his tongue.

"But it is me, Killian." He stretched out.

"Graham, we had some code words, a secret hideout, a special handshake…" he said emphatically pointing at his hook. "It was fun, splendid fun, but, uh, we were wee lads." He said.

"We were friends! You're not going to steal this. Not from me. And what would you do with it anyway? The Book of Peace protects all of us in the Twelve Realms." He said trying and failing to find a reason for this behavior.

"Exactly. So, just imagine how much all of us will pay to get it back or for each one to have the honor of hosting it themselves."

"Let me say it again. A long time ago, you and I were friends. If that ever meant anything to you, prove it now Killian."

"You're right. That was a long time ago. And it is Hook now." he said trying to make his way towards the book again.

Graham took out his sword forcing Killian to leap back dragging out his out cutlass.

"Come on. Don't get all heroic, Graham." He said with a smirk. Thrusting in to throw him off guard. They swords clashed bringing them face to face.

"If you want the Book –Hook-, you'll have to go through me." He said in a low threatening voice.

Just then, the ship shattered under their feet making them stumble, losing their balance.

"What the…?" they both said looking outside the cabin trying to find the source that cause the ship to move so suddenly.

...


	2. A plaything for the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay soooo I may be a little overzealous and posted two chapters in one day ! After these first two I'll probably upload regularly, once a week since I've already planned ahead for the course of this story lol. Hope you like my first attempt at a multi-chapter story and I would love to have your feedback <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any Once Upon a Time Characters or their storylines and features. I also don’t own the story of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. 

Chapter 2: A plaything for the Gods

…

_Bottom of the Sea- Sometime before_  
_._  
_Rumpelstiltskin snickered as he watched the pirate ship approach the royal one through the mirror. His rival looking excited at the potential plunder. Oh how naïve a pirate could be…._

_He turned his back to the scene ready to address his other –unknown to her- plaything._

_“Regina my dear, look this is going to be fun, a good hearted prince and a heartless pirate. All after the same thing. But they’re about to get surprised by the sight of their opponent.” He tipped the head of the gorgeous brunette goddess, exchanging evil smiles. “This is your plaything now, my opponent of years now has just lost his appeal… now he is your mouse too chase after” he gave an evil giggle, to which Regina smirked. Rumpelstiltskin was the gods of all things evil, he was her mentor in the art of chaos, he was the reason the humans feared her so much, the reason she became the infamous Goddess of Discord. Now it was time to earn her keep._

_“I want you, my student, to play with him. Promise him whatever he desires, let him think that he has an alliance with a God. Then… you’ll make him steal the book of peace for you and if he refuses you’ll do whatever in your power to end him. Bring me the book…. No matter the cost.”_

_“Yes master” Regina said with a nod of her head. As her master disappeared she turn her head back to the scene in front of her. The pirate had picked up speed, making his ship seem as it was flying onto the waves. She had to admit he was quite attractive for a human. She would have fun torturing him._

_“Cetus?” she asked with a low voice attracting the attention of one of her monsters. Cetus came over to his mistress ready to act to whatever she commanded._

_She lifted her hand to stroke her pet underneath his head giving a sick giggle herself. “You know what to do…” she said and it immediately rose to dive from their lair, through her mirror and into the ocean far below their godly home. “Let’s play then!” she finished as she heard the splash of her little monster hitting the sea surface._

_This was going to be fun…_

…

On top of the Marina now….  
.  
As they tried to regain their balance a huge tentacle broke through the cabin, breaking through the heavy wood of the ship between them forcing, them apart…   
  
Falling on the floor grunting, Killian grabbed his sword running outside to glance at the beast that had just torn into the cabin only to gasp at the scene in front of him. Hook had seen a tone of sea creatures in his time at sea, but nothing compared to this one. It looked like a combination of a kraken and a sea serpent. Making it seem like it was out of this world.

He felt Graham coming up behind him, letting out a gasp himself at the sight of the monster tearing up his soldiers. The sound of yelling, of despair and battle cried was surrounding the air.

“Dear Gods!” Graham managed to get out as he saw the beasts tentacles trying to climb up the ship in order to force it at the bottom of the ocean.

The navy sailors where stabbing it with their swords constantly, but the beast didn’t seem to even notice their attacks. Tentacles where being cut only for the monster to shake them off sending them all flying away from the ship and into the shark inflicted waters.

Just then Hook noticed Scoundrel had made his way onto the ship, his eyes tracking the tentacle movement only for him to launch onto the tip of one with his sharp teeth. 

The beast shrieked lifting and trying to shake the dog off of him.

“Aha atta boy!” he barked out a laugh despite the situation, the high of the battle still in his bloodstream.

Hook watched in fascination as his dog managed to cut the tip of the tentacle with his teeth sending him flying only to land on the back of a member of his crew.

Killian decided that it was time to disembark, it would be easier to just steal the book from the shipwreck after the monster had had his fill. He sheathed back his sword turning and saluting to Graham.

“Well I see you’re busy mate…” he said with a mocking tone. “So, uh, don’t be a stranger aye?” he said before turning on his heal ready to make his way back to his ship.

Jumping onto the railing ready to swing across to his beloved ship, he heard the prince running after him. “So what, you’re just going to run away?” he shouted after him.

Hook grabbed onto a rope that was hanging from the side mast before turning to face his old friend. “Uh...aye.” he said before turning to face his ship only to see a tentacle landing right between the two vessels, creating strong waves separating them. In fact it was so strong that he could see the sails and the barrels on his ship falling down, making his crew run in their attempt to dodge the falling heavy wood.

“Hey, hey, you… My ship!!” he said still standing on the railing, his heavy pirate coat swinging along with the ship itself.

Graham was running towards the beast, a sword and a pike on each hand, going for the monster with both hands, slashing, and stabbing in effort to protect his ship and the book.

He got hit by a tentacle, hitting the deck hard. Trying to get back to his feet he lifted his head, shaking it to clear his vision. Just then he saw the beast lifting its head, letting out its slithering tongue grabbing one of his soldiers that was right next to him, before bring him back to its mouth and swallowing him. 

Graham gasped in horror, desperately trying to find a way to defeat the monster. Just then he heard Hook from behind him.

“Hey, Beastie!” turning to see the pirate lifted on a barrel with a torch in his good hand before lowering his head to light a nearby cannon sending a flaming container of rum flying onto the air, tempting the beast to grab it with its tongue. Hook laughed maniacally when this was exactly what it did. He turned to his mate, grabbing a hold of his arm to finally help him up.

“Take cover mate, prepare for some guts coming yar way!” he said taking a step back urging Graham with him.

Hook stared at the beast waiting for the explosion to tear it into pieces only for when the loud boom to fill the air, the beast remained standing, slithered up into itself, but alive nonetheless. After a couple of seconds it seemed to regain its wits, releasing the contains of its stomach along with the dead body of the soldier it had previously consumed. The scene was horrific. And Hook, for his part was still buzzing with adrenaline, the only unbearable thing being the smell. They said that the Kraken’s breath was the scent of nightmares, being enhanced by the remains of unfortunate sailors stuck between its millions of teeth. Having experienced that horrendous scent himself, Killian could say that this monster’s innards were ten time worse.   
  
The monster now seemed more enraged that before, not caring for the commotion on the ship, its sole purpose being to sink it to the bottom of the ocean.

Graham tried to grab the pirate’s arm, turning to run to the back of his ship. 

“Killian come on let’s go!” he said with earnest.

Hook decide he was bored, it was time to end this thing, get the book and be gone to Tortuga. 

“Come one, stand your ground prince.” he said turning back to face the monster.

He put his finger in his mouth whistling to get the beasts attention.

“Killian what are you doing?” Graham yelled.

“Hey, hey, hey monster!” Hook yelled backing up as he got the attention of the beast. 

“You want to kill a human?” he shouted jumping away as a tentacle came his way dodging it just in time to yell again. “You want to eat a human? Well I’m the worst human around!” he kept yelling looking for the right time to strike. 

The monster took the bait, thrusting out his tongue ready to grasp the pirate, only for him to jump to the side, its tongue hitting the deck. The pirate quickly got his cutlass stabbing the tongue deep into the wooden deck, making sure the beast is somewhat immobile. It roared in pain, shaking its head trying to free its tongue from its confines. 

“Run!” Hook shouted to Graham, a plan forming in his mind. 

Grabbing a stray piece of rope from the deck winding it into his hand, he threw the other end to Graham who caught it just in time out of reflex. They kept running towards the main mast. Starting to catch on, the prince ran to the other side of the mast till each of them were surrounding it.

Hook offered his mate his hook with a raised brow, but the prince grabbed it nonetheless. They nodded to each other.

“Let’s go!” Hook shouted.

They started climbing the mast till the top, where the two main sails where being supported at either side of the ship. They stopped just on top of the main sail.

“And your plan?!” Graham shouted over to the pirate.

“Not getting killed work for ya mate?” he replied lifting his hook. “Hold on!” was the only warning the prince got when Hook suddenly used his hook to cut the supporting rope that joined his part of the sail to the mast, making him fall forward. He launched onto the mast just time before falling. 

Regaining his balance he now could see what Killian’s plan was. Hook’s part of the supporting sail had fallen downward reclining just in the right angle for the sharp end of it to fall right into beast’s eye. He lifted his head back up to face his mate, nodding in understanding. Killian threw the dagger that he always kept in his boot to him, which he caught effortlessly.

“Here, you’ll need this!” he said before starting to climb to the next side mast. 

“Where are you going?” Graham shouted as he watched his friend making his way up to where only a flexed rope was joining the two side masts. Was he trying to get himself killed? 

“Fishing!” he replied, as he tried to walk to the other side on the rope. He’d only done that once before in another dire situation. Not his smarter move but it would have to do.

-One, two, one, two, one, two- he mentally counted trying not to fall to his potential death. 

The beast unfortunately noticed him, sending a tentacle his way making him leap forward. Likely he caught the rope swinging and landing just barely on the mast. Without wasting time he cut the supporting of the mast the same way he did before. Now they were both perfectly reclined to hit both of the monsters eyes. The pirate and the prince faced each other, nodding. 

“Now!” the captain shouted and they both cut the remaining supporting ropes sending the sail masts running forward.   
  
Both letting out a cry, as they fell downwards and seconds before the sharp pieces of woods pierced the monsters skull, they leaped for the handing ropes, holding on for dear life. The beast cried and shrieked, the last sounds before it subsided into his impending death.

From below them they could hear their crews cheering and crying for their captains. They pirate and the prince landed onto the main deck cheering along with their crews. Hook turned to Graham panting.

“Oh, mate. Are you alright?” he asked trying to catch his breath.

Graham turned to him, panting some himself.

“Yeah.” he said giving him a light punch to the chest “Thanks for sticking around…mate” he said with a smirk.

“Ah, just like old times aye?” he said with a wink. His attention was taken by a stray tentacle came badgering towards Graham. 

“Look out!” he shouted, acting on instinct and leaping forward pushing the prince out of the way. He wasn’t fast enough and the force of the hit threw him out of the ship, the beast having grab a hold of him dragging him towards the darkness of the bottom.

“KILLIAN!” he faintly heard Graham shouting.  
  
...


	3. Encounter with a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any Once Upon a Time Characters or their storylines and features. I also don’t own the story of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. 
> 
> Note: I know that this may hit a little to close with the movie but bear with me... I plan to diverse from it quite a bit even though this is a Captain Swan version of it. Plus this one is not a cartoon soooo ;). There is a reason it’s M- rated ^_^. Though in later chapters so be patient. As always your feedback is welcome <3

Chapter 3: Encounter with a Goddess

He tried holding his breath, he tried to fight it, jamming his hook onto the tentacle time after time but to no avail. Just as he was about to give up and accept his fate his eyes were able to make out a form out of the darkness of the ocean.  
  
  
A smoke like figure began to take shape into a beautiful, giant brunette. He thought that he was seeing things out of the air deprivation but as she stared at him in appreciation, she blew him a kiss, and… literary blew a bubble of air which took him in letting him breath.   
  
  
He gulped in as much air as he could, coughing the residual saltwater that had made its way in his throat.  
  
  
He started to lift himself up, shaking his head to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating what was happening, trying to make up his surroundings in the giant bubble.  
  
  
Just as he was inspecting his space, a sensual female voice filled the air.  
  
  
“The day began with such promise…And now look…” the voice spoke making Hook turning around trying to find the source of it. “My sea monster is dead…” right then a ghostly figure begun descending into the space… A giant gorgeous brunette had started to take form… “And I still don’t have to book of Peace…” she said. Her silhouette having become clear to his eyes.   
  
  
She was tall as you would expect an otherworldly creature be amongst humans, with dark flowing, luscious long hair and black as night eyes. A provocative, tight purple dress was covering her giant slim body. “All because of you Killian.” she finished, disappearing into smoke before reappearing right in front of him with her hands clasped beneath her chin staring down at him with her ghostly eyes.  
  
  
The use of his given name stunned him since there are only a handful of people in the realm who have knowledge of it. But as he started to comprehend that he was indeed in the presence of a Goddess he decided not to inquire about it. 

  
“Uh huh.” he began trying to bring back his pirate facade. “And who may you be my lady?” he asked curiously bringing his hook to his chin in thought.

  
She scoffed in distain, clearly expecting him to not only know of her but bow to her in remorse…

  
“Regina, the Goddess of Discord.” she said, again disappearing and reappearing a little bit further away from him taking a suggestive position to present her godly station.  
  
  
“No doubt you’ve seen my likeness in temple walls.” she offered taking in the form she apparently has on said paintings. He had to admit to himself that he had never looted an ancient temple of any sort, not seeing the appeal of dusty, broken little tokens. But he wasn’t about to tell a bloody goddess that.

  
“Aye I have. Although I must say it doesn’t do you any justice, my lady.” he said turning on that pirate charm. Best to keep on her good graces, this one. 

  
“Uh huh.” she said clearly not affected by his attempts of charming her. Putting a hand to her waist to show displeased she tapped his chest. “Now as about my sea monster…” she started, the force of her tap sending him back a couple of steps. Her whole presence seemed to be spirit like, without a solid form. Her body disappearing into smoke and emerging again every time she pleased or touched something.

  
“Right, right love. I must say I am sorry about that. I don’t suppose a heartfelt apology would do, aye?” he asked knowing it would not help the matter but still trying to let his charm try to fluster her.

  
She gave a wryly laugh at that. “Heartfelt? From you?” she asked tilting her head to the side as if she was talking to a child “Killian, you don’t have a heart.” she chuckled again before dissolving into smoke once more. She then took the shape of human size, sighing deeply walking seductively, towards him like a predator… “Hmm, that’s what I like about you… So I’m going to let you live.” Regina concluded lifting her hand to touch his cheek. Hook tried not to flinch in the contact. She kept caressing his cheek as she spoke. “But there’s just a little thing you’ll have to do…” she retreated her hand from his flesh. “Get the book of Peace and bring it to me.” she finished, bringing her palms towards her chest, gesturing to herself, staring him dead in the eye.

  
“Right, love well you see that is a little problem there for me, as I had my own plans for it. Ransom, getting bloody rich…” he said in a bored tone. “You know… pirate stuff…”

  
She then started to take back her original size, growing taller, trying to intimidate him. 

  
“You are not thinking big enough Hook.” She said curling into herself before disappearing. 

  
Emerging behind him she took ahold of his hook, making it appear in her other hand with a flip of her wrist.

  
“Steal the book for ransom, and you’ll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach…” she said coming up in front of him, bringing the sharp tip of his hook down his throat. “Steal the book for me…” she pointed, using the curve of it, to gesture towards herself “And you can buy the beach… and the island… and the world! ” she offered with a slight moan, trying to make her offer sound more appealing as she closed the space between them.

  
Hook had to admit it was a tempting offer. He was a pirate after all, gold and rum, ran through his veins. But he also wasn’t a fool. He knew it was too good to be true. He had encountered gods before and he knew they were a deceiving lot. He brought his hand to his chin, mockingly thinking over it.

  
“Hmm, you let me live, you make me rich, and I retire in paradise…. So far I don’t see a downside, love.” he said lifting his eyebrow. “If you keep your word…” he said knowing that a god’s promise at least held some gravity.

  
“Killian, when a Goddess gives her word…” she started, playing with his hook passing it from hand to hand. “She is bound for all eternity!” she finished, carving an x with the sharp tip on her chest to mark her word.

  
“Alright love, we have an accord” he said decisively.

  
“I knew you would see it my way” she said coming over his shoulder. He turned to face her only for her to reappear on the other side of the bubble. “So when you’ve stolen the book…” as she began her instructions she slashed the space next to her with the hook, creating an image of a bright star shining over the blue sea. “Follow this star beyond the horizon, you’ll find yourself in Tartarus, my Realm of Chaos.” She said tipping the curved edge downwards, staring him in his sea eyes.

  
“Tartarus. I’ll see you there, love.” he said with a wink, licking his lip seductively.

  
“It’s a date then!” she said as she flew sharply at him, pointing the hook to his throat once more before flipping it in her hand making it disappear before he could catch it. Bloody hell, what the hell was he supposed to do now? Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask for it back she cut him off, before a single sound could come out of him.

  
Regina gave another appreciative moan before titling her head to the side “So where were we?” she said. Her eyes dropped to eye him up once more, discretely returning is appendage to where it belonged, though his eyes never faltered.

  
“Oh yes!” she chuckled as she leaned in towards his face “You were holding your breath.” 

  
That was the only warning he got before the bubble was burst and he took a hasty breath just in time. He fought himself back to the surface, swimming like a mad man.  
  
Regina kept watching the human straggle for breath. Humans were just so enjoyable when manipulated. She let out a light giggle.

  
“He is so handsome, and yet …so gullible.” turning to her pet which came up next to her she said “Cetus, well done!”  
  
…

Killian’s lungs were burning. He was fighting to break through the surface of the unforgivable ocean while his leathers were weighting him down. His chest was aching, temping him to satisfy his lungs screams for inhalation. He resisted. He was not going to go down in the ocean. There was no way he would end up in Davy Jones’s locker today. So he continued thrusting, all the way closer to the surface.

  
When he managed to reach it, his lungs were feeling as if they were going to burst out of his abdomen. He was coughing violently and inhaling sharply at the same time despite the pain in his lungs. He didn’t really have time to get his bearings before he felt the surge of his ship pulling up beside him and shouting coming from aboard. He turned to see, squinting against the sudden sunlight after spending a considerable amount of time in the depths of the ocean.

  
Trying to get the black dot that was blocking his vision to disappear, Hook felt something dropping in the water in front of him. He lowered his gaze and saw a rope.

  
“Come on do you want an invitation?” Gale asked with a raise eyebrow.

  
Hook scoffed. He grabbed the rope with his good hand and in his reach to do so a glint from his left arm caught his eye, that the blasted creature had replaced his hook when he was probably fighting for his way up to the surface. Most likely enjoyed his submission for not asking for it back in the first place, gods were all known for their arrogance. That is why he never liked encountering deities… They always thought messing with them, mere humans, was an amusing pass-time as if one would play dice! 

  
Shaking his head in irritation he then wrapped the end of the rope around his hook. He was immediately pulled on board by Gale and dropped unceremoniously onto the deck. His crew started cheering. Those bastards were probably thinking that he had become shark bait after this long underwater, while Scoundrel started to lick his face enthusiastically. He tried pushing him off but the blasted thing wouldn’t budge. 

  
“Captain you’re alive!” Skylights cheered.

  
The young lad seemed relieved if not excited. Skylights was a part of his crew for some years now, not many considering his young age- the lad was only 13 for God’s sake. Killian found him one night hiding on the Crow’s nest. At first, he was startled to say the least, the lad didn’t look more than 7 at the time. But knowing what it was like being an orphan in this world he immediately took him under his wing. After some questioning they figured out that the lad was running away from soldiers because he stole a loaf of bread, he was considerably underweight at the time so stealing to survive did not surprise them. After he lost them at the docks, it was very cold and dark so he hid in the Crow’s nest to fend off the worst of the temperatures, since hiding in the lower decks would have the crew find him more quickly. The lad didn’t even remember his own name so they decided to call him Skylights and from then on he looked up to Killian as a mentor, well…family.

  
“I’m glad you made it mate!” another member of his crew, David said fondly grabbing his shoulders. Dave was with him since the very beginning. The older man was well in his late 40s but so used to this life, he didn’t want to retire no matter how much Killian knew he wanted to deep down. He never told him what was holding him back and so Hook let him in peace.

  
Killian nodded to everyone while raising his hand up for Gale to help him up. The ache in his sternum taking a toll on the rest of his body. Hook steading himself and shook his head to get the excess water off.

  
“What happened down there? You were underwater for an awful long time… If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were fucking a mermaid mate!” Gale laughed while reaching and patting his captain’s back.

  
“Nowhere to put it mate.” Hook said with a wink while taking off his coat. The leather becoming unbearably heavy now. “And you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you…” he added as he started on the buttons of his vest while still panting heavily.

  
“Try me.” Gale pushed. He side glanced the man, standing there with a look that said -nothing can be more unbelievable than anything I’ve seen- with his hand on his waist.

  
He nodded to himself. Okay if that’s how it’s going to go. Here it is.

  
“Okay, here’s what happened…” he said as he pushed his vest off his shoulder and started on his boots. “So I met Regina, Goddess of Chaos, she got a major crush on me and she invited me back to her place.” He said all the while taking his boots off and straightening up to look at his first mate in the eyes with raised eyebrows.

  
They stared off for a little while, before Gale scoffed and bumped his shoulder into his own “Ha, that’s a good one, not far off from my guess then…” 

  
Killian rolled his eyes, not really expecting him to believe him. Gale continued laughing while making his way back to the top deck. “Goddess of Chaos… I’m going to write that down.” he commented still chuckling to himself. Reaching the helm, he turned to Hook and asked with a smirk “Did she have somewhere to put it, then mate?” and then promptly burst into laughter and Killian joined him at the ridiculous notion.

  
To be honest with himself, Regina intimidated him and no matter how attractive she may looked, the woman – Goddess- whatever, made his skin crawl a bit…. That and… No Killian don’t go there…. Now it’s not that time to be thinking of her…Hook reprimanded himself and shook his head to clear it.

  
Just then Fergus approached him, he was one of his relatively new crew members, still not completely used to how things worked around his ship but an honorable lad at that.  
  
  
“So, that’s it then? No Book. Now what do we do?” he asked in his weird accent.

  
Hook shrugged and gathered his clothes with his left arm while taking out his spyglass with the other. Using his mouth to open it and lifting it to check out the horizon where the Avonlea seashore was visible and then back to the Marina which was still close by but gaining speed.  
  
  
“Patience Fergus… It’s not like we don’t know where they’re going…” he said closing his spyglass back up. He saluted to Graham from across the two ships.

  
Graham himself was using his own spyglass to see Killian being pulled up to his ship, signed in relief and returned the salute before turning to the Marina’s crew, seething his sword and yelling “Men, all sails to Avonlea!”. 

  
Hook chuckled and then promptly turned and headed into his courters to change. After all they’re heading into a party.  
  
...


	4. Ghosts from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any Once Upon a Time Characters or their storylines and features. I also don’t own the story of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. 
> 
> Note: I’m going to be travelling home this weekend so I decided to post this chapter a little earlier…Soooo things are about to get interesting cause… a certain someone is about to make her appearance in this chapter… I plan on having more of the chapters from Emma’s perspective in the future but I’ll still sway between her and Hook so don’t worry lol. I am also planning to add more depth to the characters and their backstory in later chapters in case you think it’s a bit too close to the actual movie in addition to moving the story beyond it ^_^. As always I’d love your feedback and hope you enjoy <3.

Chapter 4: Ghosts from the Past

Killian turned the ship around. While Graham may be certain that he would follow them Hook was not born yesterday… He knew there was an isolated cove on the other side of the island where he could leave the Jolly Roger safely. Then he and his men would row their way to the main port and let themselves into the party. With that decision, and as the sun was setting he went back to his quarters to get ready.  
  
  
…

  
  
He opted for his usual dark leather pants and boots. He left his black shirt top buttons undone but instead of his black vest his red vest he decide on his black one to really drive home the illusion of the infamous Captain Hook crushing their party. With one last look in the mirror he brushed a hand through his hair and admired his roguish self for a second before clipping up his sword belt and moving out of his cabin.  
  
  
As he was coming up the steps to the lower deck he turned his head onto the tower where he knew the book was residing. A sense of peace filled him but then he turned his gaze on the palace that was fast flooding with aristocrats and the peace was quickly replaced by a sense of dread and an ache in his chest which he hadn’t felt in years… at least to that intensity.   
  
  
Being back here brought him memories of his adolescent years. He was a scoundrel then too mind you, but he had Graham and the hope of a future and… her… well he didn’t have her but he longed to, before it was all taken away from him. 

  
The whole way on the row boat and then from the port to the actual palace he was brooding over his thoughts before a passerby bumped into his shoulder and knocked him out of his reverie. 

  
Hook swallowed back his emotions and made his way into the gate followed by his crew only catching the beginning of King Nemo’s speech no doubt congratulating Graham.

  
“For as long as I can remember, I’ve dreamed of this moment. The sacred treasure that’s protected our realms for a thousand years is now in Avonlea.” He said proudly. He was standing in the grand balcony across the Tower, with Graham at his side, while sounded by high born men and women who were more interested in his food and his wine but pretended otherwise. The crowed then raised their goblets.

  
“A toast!” a man said followed but a woman adding “To Nemo!” and others yelling.

  
“Hear, hear!” before the King interrupted them.

  
“To the Book of Peace!”

  
A grand looking man appeared behind Graham and added “And to you, King Nemo and Prince Graham!” and with that the crowed continued cheering up until the point where Killian and his crew got caught while making their way past the entrance into the actual Grand Salon

  
They were surrounded by soldiers in a matter of seconds. 

  
…

  
  
“Make way!” The sound of soldiers rushing in the main hall had all of the guest turning to see what the commotion was, including the King himself who was immediately alarmed.

  
Hook decided to give them a show since they all made them quite the spectacle. He called on his cockiness, raised his hands in a mocking surrendering gesture while he lowered his head and raised his eyebrow in what was clear was a mocking but smug expression.

  
“You see now mates? This is what happens when you actually use the front entrance.” he pointed out to his men with a chuckle.

  
Gale next to him agreed with a humming sound but just crossed his arms in front of him making sure to show off his biceps.

  
Nemo rushed to them with Graham following close behind him. When he realized it was Killian, for a moment he was delighted. Much to everyone surprise he used to care for the kid when he first got introduced to him. A young man with a troubled past, a sense of honor and a good heart that just seemed to have lost his path. That’s what he saw in the kid’s eyes and had actually quite the dreams for him and Graham both. But one day he disappeared without a trace and while they searched for him after a while they realized that maybe he didn’t want to be found. Seeing him now, a pirate with a mischievous glint and a hook for a hand kind of made his heart ached a bit. 

  
Then his surprised was turned into confusion and in the end anger. Pushing away the emotion that he had for the kid he once knew, he charged forward. 

  
“What is he doing here?” he asked then felt his son stop next to him and turned to him.   
  
  
Graham crossed his hands. “At least he is not out there robbing someone.” He rolled his eyes.

  
The King clicked his tongue. “That’s because everyone worth robbing is here.” He pointed out, deep down still stunned that the stealing pirate in front of him was a man he once saw as a second son.

  
Hook side glanced the guards. “I bet you ten gold pieces that you’re about to put those swords down mate.” he said with a smirk to the head guard.  
“  
  
  
“I’ll take that bet -mate-.” he answered hissing all the time.

  
Graham rolled his eyes at his ex-friends antics and waved his hand. “Guards! Put away your swords.” He said as he watched his friend dusting off his shoulders and sending the guard a cocky smirk before heading off to stand in front of him. “I don’t see you for ten years and now twice in one day…” he marveled mockingly before patting Killian in the back a little too roughly.

  
Hook chuckled at that before repeating the action using his hook’s blunt curve. “I knew you’d want to thank me for saving your life again.”

  
Graham let a very ungentlemanly snort before shaking his head. “You probably just heard we had free food and wine.” 

  
“You should know mate that I can get free food and wine whenever I am but since you so kindly offered….” Killian winked before turning to his crew and yelling: “You hear that mates? Dinner and drinks are on the prince.” The answering cheer from his men was deafening to which he barked out a laugh.

  
Graham reached to grab his shoulder and lead him further into the hall.  
  
  
“Come on. There is someone I want you to meet.” The prince said and started leading him. Before leaving, Killian turned and whispered to Gale “Get to work.” through his teeth.

  
Graham seemed to be searching for someone. As they were walking Killian grabbed a glass of wine from a passing servant girl with a wink that made the girl blush and hurry away flustered.

  
He followed Graham who was walking around in what seemed to be a questing manner. His eyes squinting as he scanned the crowds before his eyes widened in a manner that clearly meant he found whoever he was searching for. “Ah here she is…” he said with a sigh. And started moving a tad faster. Hook took a drink from his cup when the words of the prince pierced his mind… wait… she? Killian almost choked on his wine, not wanting to believe the pit in his stomach that was forming rapidly. Please not let it be her…  
  
  
Graham came back to where he was standing with … her… at his arm. The prince cleared his throat. “Killian, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, the Lady Emma Swan, Ambassador from the Kingdom of Misthaven” he said gesturing to the lady herself standing gracefully at his right. 

  
Killian lifted his eyes to gaze into her eyes. His sea blue eyes falling into her forest green ones. His breath got caught in his throat. It was her. His angel, the woman who changed his life even though she had no idea. The woman of his dreams, that has been haunting him since he was all but a young lad. The girl that he has talked to once and never had the chance to again.  
  
  
She was older now, a woman. A very beautiful woman clad in a tight black skirt that started from her bellybutton and went down to her calf and hugged all of her feminine carves in a way that made his blood want to run south, while her top half was covered by a matching black top shirt with sheer sleeves, her mid drift exposed to his hungry gaze. She was wearing a choker necklace with a swan charm on it. Her long blonde hair was down in loose waves that reminded him of a golden sea, with some of her front tresses caught in a scarf like jeweled bandana wrapping around her head. The style similar to some of the other female guests his eye caught tonight along with the rest of her garments. But despite the changes in her body it was her… She probably doesn’t even remember him. To be fair it was over 10 years ago and he has changed a ton since. In fact seeing no recognition whatsoever in her captivating eyes he cleared his throat and put on his pirate mask before giving them a smirk.

  
…

  
Emma on the other hand stared into the stranger’s bright blue eyes and felt her throat drying. He was the most gorgeous man she has ever laid eyes on. His dark hair and scruff making his blue eyes brighten even more, the use of kohl not really helping for the opposite. His manly built, his broad shoulders and chest making her eyes land for a brief moment on his chest hair before composing herself. Her fiancé was standing right next to her for God’s sake. 

  
To be fair it was an arranged marriage, their parents thinking that a longtime friendship would bring out a beneficial marriage for both kingdoms but still. 

  
Graham was an attractive man. Any woman could see that. But to Emma he was always her most trusted friend. A friend that Emma could never regard in another manner no matter how she could see Graham’s well-hidden longing looks. She agreed to the marriage thinking that since her mother suggested it, she wouldn’t find a more suitable husband between all the pricks that think her as a stupid high born girl they can marry, fuck and abuse in order to gain wealth and titles. But in truth Emma longed for love. Her parents love imprinting onto her conscious as the epitome of the meaning of the word love.

  
Well her mother’s sayings at least. She hadn’t met her father. She’d only known him through her mother, who never said anything bad about him even though he was never around. When Emma was old enough, she told her that her father had left her because he was a lowly sailor and she was a lady. He thought that she deserved better than him and didn’t want her reputation to be destroyed because of him. 

  
So he left never knowing that he was going to become a father. Later in life, Snow discovered that her step-mother Cora, had conspire to the destruction of that relationship in order to establish a beneficial marriage for Snow, that would give her both riches and a chance to get rid of her step daughter for good. 

  
She had blackmailed him in order to leave her or else she would spread rumors about Snow having intimate relations with him and the rest of the crew and destroying not only her reputation and her future but also threatening that she was going to strip her of her titles considering her destroyed status and sell her to a whore house. So David had left in order to protect her mother from a horrible fate. Snow searched for him after she discovered the truth but she couldn’t find him.

  
Emma was horrified to learn the monster that her step-grandmother was and mourned the father that she never knew but loved nonetheless. She loved him through her mother’s eyes, through his sacrifice in order to protect them both even if he didn’t known of her existence. Snow managed to pass Emma as the daughter of a secret husband who died on their honeymoon. She disappeared for a few months to make it more believable, wanting to protect her child despite her broken heart. “Widowhood” also provided Snow with protection against Cora so that she would not be able to use her as a pawn for her fortune any longer. 

  
But for Emma an opportunity for a love like that hadn’t presented itself in the whole 25 years of her life. So she agreed. 

  
Nevertheless Emma got the faint impression of familiarity when she looked at the pirate. His eyes seemed familiar to her in a way that she didn’t understand. Brushing the feeling off, she composed herself and lifter her hand.

  
“So, this is the infamous Killian Jones, I heard all about this morning. First you tried to rob Graham, and then you save his life… So…which one are you? A pirate or a hero?” she asked in a low voice while staring into his eyes, challenging him.  
  
  
…

  
Killian took her offering hand and lifted it to his lips. He made sure to look into her eyes before he brushed a kiss onto her knuckles. Hook could swear that he saw the briefest look of lust in her eyes before she brought her walls up and taking her hand off of his grip. The flush of her skin remained though.

  
“My lady, most people prefer to call me by my best colorful moniker… Hook…” he said and could see that her gaze fell onto his left arm for the tiniest second before her eyes locked into his again. “And to answer your question, I prefer making my own destiny without titles, letting the flow take me as it sees fit.” he said watching her lift an impressed eyebrow that clearly said that she wasn’t expecting that response.

  
Graham decided to break the tension and interrupted their staring contest. “Killian wanted to give me an opportunity to thank him.” he said as he started to move further into the salon.  
  
  
As they started to move Killian got a glance at Emma’s behind, her hip swaying in a flirting manner, but then he saw Graham’s hand fall onto the small of her back to guide her and the old jealousy flared up again and he could not watch this anymore. They’d just grab the book and leave… never to return. 

  
Hook excused himself not caring if the pair heard it or not and went back to his crew. As he expected they were stuffing their mouths and pockets with food. 

  
“Eight weeks on the sea with nothing but dried pig skin and salted nuts. You don’t know what that can do to a man.” Fergus complained to a random passerby who most certainly didn’t give a fuck as he continued walking past Killian. When Fergus saw his captain approaching he immediately changed his demeanor into a cocky smirk.

  
“Oh, captain it’s almost too easy. There’s only a handful of guards guarding the book capt’n.” He said while walking backwards as Hook never stopped his stride out the door.

  
“Forget it. Let’s get back to the ship.” he said in a low voice not even turning to address his crew.

  
Gale widened his eyes at that. “Just like that? But the Book is almost ours.” he said in a hushed voice. He turned his head to check what had irritated his captain so, and saw her. The couple was staring at his captain’s back before the woman turning to the prince and sighing with a shrug. Oh shit… he thought out loud.

  
Fergus heard him and checked himself. “Oh what? Who is she? An old lover?” he asked curiously.

  
Gale sighed, that was not going to end well. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. Let’s go. Dopey pack it up.” He ordered the sailor that was in charge of gathering their weapons form the guard that had taken them after entering, before following their captain outside and back to the Jolly. His guess, they would probably try to get the book another day…  
  
  
…

  
Regina was watching the whole thing from her position on the roof of the palace, hidden in the shadows and laughed darkly “Oh, this is just too easy.” she said and giggled as her toys seemed to play her game wonderfully before disappearing into smoke to set her plan in motion..

  
…

  
Emma moved into the balcony, the feeling in her gut that the pirate seemed familiar not leaving her the whole time. The fluttering in her heart not stopping since he kissed her hand, the imprint of his lips on her skin scorching her.

  
She felt Graham walking up next to her on the rail where she was gazing out on the horizon. It was magical. The see dark and calm sea, the pale full moon casting a glow as if there was a silver carpet for you to walk onto the water. Glittering into the surface like fairy dust. She inhaled deeply, sea air feeling her lungs but not her hunger for sailing. That was her deepest desire. Sailing. Getting on a ship and rushing on the horizon, feeling the waves underneath her and the spray of the salt water onto her face. A far away dream. A Fantasy. 

  
She turned to Graham who was watching her with sad eyes. He was the only one who knew her desire to sail. She had told him back when they were kids and she had just made her way to Avonlea after their parents agreed to their engagement. She hasn’t left since. Hasn’t seen her mother in who knows how long. Her mother who she loved so much but had a duty to fulfill. She blinked back the tears forming into her eyes.

  
“Look at this way: Now that Hook is gone, your father can finally relax and enjoy the evening.” She said with a mirthless laugh to which Graham chuckles and bumped her shoulder playfully.

  
“Well, you’re right about that. He’s trying not to show it, but he’s so proud to have the Book of Peace in Avonlea. He’s been planning this day his whole life.” he said fondly.

  
“And soon it will be your responsibility.” she said in a low voice.

  
“Our responsibility.” Graham answered with a knowing look to which she tried not to sigh. 

  
Instead she turns to looks at the sea once more. “It’s beautiful.” She marveled.  
Graham was the one to sigh this time, looking up to the sky, being lit up by the books glow. “It is. My father spent years preparing it for the book. There are guards on every level, and if you look up to the…” he turned to see Emma staring at the ocean, and chuckled softly “Ah, you were talking about the ocean weren’t you?” he asked already knowing the answer.

  
Emma smiled sadly at him. “I only wished I’d seen more of it. I used to imagine sailing far beyond the Twelver Realms, discovering the world.” she said wistfully even though he knew all of it. She chuckled softly “Oh look at it, Graham…” she urged “There is so much wonder.” she said. He eyes holding the look of a young child seeing the stars for the first time.

  
“Emma… our marriage was arranged many years ago. It’s always been expected of us. But politics is not a reason to get married. Uh and I don’t want you to do this just because it’s your duty.” He got a look in his eyes that scared her. 

  
Not because he was scary by any means. But because she knew what he was going to ask and she dreaded it. She knew that Graham had developed a crush on her but she also knew her own heart. She knew she couldn’t love Graham for more than a friend. And she also knew that if he was going to ask, she would hurt his feelings- something she never wanted to do. She had accepted long ago that she would marry him, though being told to her is different than actually asking her. 

  
If she had been asked she would have thought it better. 

  
He then led her to sit on the lounge bench while he got down on one knee. She winded her eyes, frozen at the spot. Graham, clueless of her internal turmoil cleared his throat and continued.  
  
  
“Emma, will you marry me?” he asked

  
Emma felt her throat close up in a way she had to clear it to be able to speak… and tell him what? That she didn’t want to marry him? That she could never look at him in a way that she would want to sleep next to him, have children with him, make love to him? Either way she had to tell him something. Her silence would only make the matters worse.

  
“Graham, I…” she started but was blessedly interrupted by the balcony doors opening.

  
Nemo made his way to the balcony in a hurry. “There you are!” he gushed. She and Graham shared a confused look. 

  
“I think the delegates from Camelot are trying to give a toast. Although, I’m not sure. They’re doing something with on their knees. Emma, I need an ambassador.” He asked gently, silently requesting for her hand to lead her inside.

  
Emma resisted her instinct to sign in relief. She turned to give an apologetic look at Graham before taking the Kings hand and gave a tiny courtesy. “Of course, Sire” she said before folding her arm around Nemo’s offered elbow and following him inside and leaving Graham alone in the balcony. His question unanswered. 

  
He waited a minute before he straightened his collar and followed them inside.

  
…


	5. A Dark Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any Once Upon a Time Characters or their storylines and features. I also don’t own the story of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. 
> 
> Note: Hey guys! I hope you are all healthy and staying safe. We are currently in lockdown so I guess that means more time for me to take this story further. More Emma centered chapters are coming up ;). I hope you guys are enjoying it so far <3\. Your feedback is always welcome ^_^ <3.

Chapter 5: A Dark act  
  


Regina circled the tower, using the darkness to her advantage. She whooshed into the tower, making her appearance shadow like. The room inside was empty, safe for the marbled stand where the book was laid open. The only form of lightening was the candle lanterns around the room though, the most light coming from the book itself.   
  


She swam on the surface of the floor easily before her shadow form licked her way up the pillars of the room like flames would and decided to mess with the guard a little by wicking out candles left and right. No one said to no mix business with pleasure.  
  


She always had a flair for the dramatic. The poor guard turns his head left and right before taking out his sword. “Who’s there?” he asks out loud. Not getting an answer he put his sword away before moving in front of the book.  
  


Regina scoffed. How stupid were mortals sometimes… pathetic. She thought in disgust.  
  


While the man was occupied with the book Regina continued her game wicking off more candles to get his attention.   
  


“Who’s there?” the guard asked again pulling at his sword once more. While he took off the opposite direction Regina, moved behind a pillar, changed into her true form and chuckled …  
  


“Oh mortals…” she whispered before using her powers to make a lifelike golem of Captain Hook and getting into in. Her powers allowing her to take on his appearance to fulfill both hers and Rumpelstiltskin’s plan.  
  


She inhaled in satisfaction, and made her way to where the guard was standing in a cocky manner.   
  


The guard turned and saw Hook looking smug and rising his hook moving towards the book. Having orders to attack, he did.   
  


“Hook!” He run forward with his sword ready to attack. The pirate’s hooked hand nothing compared to his longsword. But when their blades met there was an unyielding force to the pirate’s defense, one that so strong it seemed unnatural. He didn’t have much time to contemplate it before he was knocked out cold by the pirate.  
  


Regina sighed in disappointment. She thought she would get to play some more but that were mortals for you. She changed back into herself while dropping the hook next to the fallen guard to make sure that there would be no way for anyone to miss it.   
  


“I love playing pretend.” she said longingly. She giggled wickedly before flowing all the way to the book. She lifted it in her hands and over her head. “All the pieces are coming together!” she said with a dark laugh and snap the Book of Peace closed.  
  


Immediately chaos unraveled.  
  


…  
  
  


A huge roaring started where the earth seemed to crumble beneath their feet. The whole island shook. The palace was in complete chaos. The pillars were falling apart, people screaming and running trying to make their way out of the disaster and to find safety.  
  


Graham alarmed, was running around to find the source of the apocalyptic scene before him. He knew it must have been the Book. He run straight into Emma who was also frantic to get to safety. He grab her arms to steady her.  
  


“Graham the Book!” she said in a terrified voice.  
  
  
He nodded trying to safely guide them to the balcony to check the tower only to be stopped by the sight of a cloud of darkness circling from where it was emitting from the top of it and was spreading fast. When it reached them there was a loud roar and a violent gushed of wind that shook the whole assemble of the balcony’s pillars that had Graham pulling Emma to him to shield her from it.   
  


They watched in horror as the darkness took over the land, cracking buildings and killing every ounce of nature along the way. The Realm was banished in darkness.   
  


…  
  
  


The next thing Killian knew was that his was being cuffed and dragged to the palace’s dungeons without any reason at all.   
  


Despite his struggling they had taken away his hook and his sword and had unceremoniously threw him into a cell.  
  


He was just about to retire for the night when he saw the darkness approach. He hastily went up the helm and took the Jolly off the cove before any large waves had managed to crash her to the shore. He sailed and sailed and sailed trying to outrun the destruction. Others would probably had perished but he was a hell of a captain.   
  
  
He stay as far from the shore as he could. Just about making out the outline of it. He looked at all the destruction and thought of just fleeing. The book was gone from the looks of it, maybe some other bastard got to it first though he had different plans in mind considering the chaos…  
  
  
He tried… But as much as he could he couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to go back. His thoughts drifted to the blonde ambassador and worry consumed his mind, wondering if she managed to get herself to safety from the apocalyptic scene or if she was somewhere injured.   
  


He shook those thoughts away. It wasn’t his problem. It shouldn’t be his problem… She was Graham’s fiancée he thought and he could almost feel his heart hardening. Still…Something was pulling him. A voice at the back of his mind kept telling him that he knew what that was but he chose to ignore it.  
  


Nevertheless his excuse of satisfying his premonition, presented itself as some minor repairing the Jolly needed as a result from the merciless waves and winds, worse than any storm they had ever faced. It was nothing that prevented them from sailing off, or that they couldn’t fix at their next stop but he decided that mind as well kill two birds with one stone… Now, he is rethinking his life choices and his instincts as he crushed to the brig’s floor.   
  


He only has enough time to straighten up before Graham comes out of the shadows.   
  


“Hook.” he said in a monotone.  
  


Killian turned to see the prince lurking in a dark corner.   
  


“Graham!” he exclaimed ready for some answers … “It’s about time mate…”  
  
  
Unaffected Graham continues. “Do you realize how serious this is?”   
  


Hook huffed “Do you realize how many times I’ve heard that today mate?” he asks in a tired manner. The one time he hasn’t done anything is the one time he gets put in the brig. Bloody figures!  
  


“You’ve betrayed Avonlea!” Graham yelled, his voice echoing around the dungeon’s cavernous structure.  
  


Killian widened his eyes before letting his shoulders drop. “Oh not you too mate…” he said in a quiet voice.  
  


“Stealing the Book of Peace, when you knew how much it meant to us!” Graham didn’t seem to notice his defeated attitude and continued on.  
  


“Graham, mate, here’s the way it works. First, I actually commit a crime, and then you get to blame me for it, your highness!” Killian spits out the last word.  
  


Graham looked at him disappointed. “Then how do you explain this?” he said and threw his hook on the floor in front of the pirates feet.  
  


Hook took a look at the hook laying in front of him and knew immediately who it was.   
  


“Regina…” he said quietly, almost to himself.  
  


“What?” Graham scoffed.  
  


“Regina, she framed me…” Hook said as if that would mean anything to the prince who had no idea about the existence of the goddess.  
  


“Killian listen to yourself.” Graham sighed.   
  


“Trust me, Graham. Why would I leave my hook in a place I just robbed? Why would I even stay in a place where I stole their most prized possession without making a run for it? Never mind that your guards just took my bloody hook along with my sword!!!” he all but screamed lifting up his braced left wrist. “Graham, The Book is in Tartarus. Talk to your father. Tell him I’m…” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence when Graham pushed pass him in frustration.  
  


“This is beyond my father. The ambassadors are convening now for your trial.” He said trying to calm himself. This was a mess.  
  


Hook bristled at that. “Woah, woah, woah, woah mate! A bloody trial? I didn’t do it! Look, I left the Book on your ship, and that’s the last I saw of it. You were there. You knew the truth… You know me, mate.” Killian pleaded him.   
  


“Do I? I knew a kid. Who are you now Killian?” Graham asked looking into his eyes before sighing. “Look me in the eye and tell me. Did you steal the Book?” Graham asked in a steady voice.  
  


Killian looked straight into his friend’s eyes, not wavering in the slightest and said in a clear voice. “No.”  
  


…  
  
  


The court hall was full of people. The ambassadors were sitting in a form of a half round table facing Hook who was held by two guards. King Nemo was speaking loudly and clearly to the aristocrats waiting to have him punished. Emma was in the mist of them. Facing him. His heart split in two. Not wanting her to see him like this, even more for something he didn’t do.  
  


“We’ve heard enough of your lies. Killian, for the last time, give us the Book.” the King demanded from the pirate. He was enraged. This was not the child he once knew. This was a ruthless pirate willing to sacrifice them all for his   
selfishness.  
  


“How many times do I have to say it, your Majesty? I don’t bloody have it!” he said in a frantic voice. There was no way he was going down for this shit.  
  


The council judge stood up then followed by the rest of them. “Very well, then. The Delegation of the Twelver Realms finds you guilty of treason, and we sentence you to die. Take him away!” he commanded. King Nemo looked away as the guards prepared to take him away.  
  


The world sieged around Killian in that moment. There was ringing in his ears and cold sweat started dripping down his body. The guards made a move to drag him out when his survival instinct kicked in and he started fighting against their hold.   
  


“Is this a bloody joke? Are you…. Are all of you people blind? I didn’t bloody do it!” he was screaming at this point, kicking and screaming his truth but none seemed to care.  
  


“Stop!” Graham shouted, parting the crowd to get to the center, eliciting gasps from everyone in the room Hook included. “I demand the right of substitution. Take me in his place.” Graham demanded in a steady voice.  
  


The King visibly recoiled from that notion. Physically bristling. “No!” he exclaimed.  
  


Everyone stayed silent staring at the prince with narrow eyes trying to understand his way of thinking. Emma was visibly upset, standing up breathing frantically as if she was in pain, staring at her friend who was ready to die for a man that didn’t seem to return that notion.  
  


“Killian says that Regina took the Book, and I believe him.” For a minute he was relieved turning to look at the guards with a smug smile but it was short lived “Let him go to Tartarus and recover the book.” And at that Hook made a quick double take at his friend, wait … what?  
  
  
“What?” he asked out loud. The crowd murmured not quite understanding what is happening.  
  


Emma keeps looking between the two men in a frantic manner.  
  


Killian pushed his way to Graham and lightly shoved his shoulders. “What are you doing?” he said in a hushed but no less frightened.  
  


Graham simply shrugged. “You claim that Regina stole the Book, steal it back. You’re good at that.” He winked as he didn’t just signed a death sentence or at least a life imprisonment.  
  


“Hey, mate look, I will not be responsible for your life” Hook tries to reason.  
  


“You would do the same for me.” Graham simply said, believing with his whole strength that it was true.  
  


“No I wouldn’t…” Hook said fast, not convincing anyone since it was the truth, he would. No matter how much his pirate years trained him well into hiding it, he was a man of honor, and Graham knew that. He could see it.   
  


“If Killian is allowed to leave the city, he’ll never come back! Son, listen to reason.” Nemo tried convince both the council and his son out of this crazy and gullible idea.   
  


Graham approached his father while pushing Killian out of the way. “No father, you listen. Killian either stole the Book, or he’s telling the truth and is in Tartarus. Either way, he’s our only hope.” He tried to explain to everyone.  
  


“But you can’t…” Emma’s voice suddenly broke the surface and Killian turned to see her making intense hand gestures while she seemed to try to reason with the council judge, before being silenced by a hand gesture. The judge moved forward leaving a frustrated Emma behind him.   
  


“Graham, you realize that if Killian does not return, you will be put in death in his place.” The judge announced in a clear voice.  
  


“I understand.” Graham nodded dutifully.  
  


The council Judge sighed. “So be it. Hook has ten days to return the Book.”  
  


The king lowers his shoulders and sighed in a helpless manner. “Release him.” he said quietly, as if the word brought him physical pain.  
  


The guard unlocks Hook’s arms, and he immediately started rubbing his sore wrists. Then they turned and Graham held out his hands while the guard very reluctantly locked the cuffs over the Princes wrists. A guard shoved Killian's hook and sword belt to his chest with a scowl, Hook shook his head, while Graham look ahead passively. He then turned and to Hook who watched him with narrowed eyes.   
  


The guards then escorted the prince to the tower. On his way there Emma moved to the rail of the stand where the ambassadors were sitting, a look of distress on her face, clearly holding back tears. Both Killian and Graham thought they were the ones of a woman that was losing the man she loved to imprisonment, but to Emma they were the desperate tears of a girl losing her best friend to injustice. She looked at Graham in the eyes, and shook her head in a desperate attempt to hide her emotions that were falling apart. Graham just gave her a soft look and nodded with a smile before turning back to his friend who Emma wanted to kill at that moment no matter how attractive she might had thought he was.  
  


“Oh and Killian… “he said getting the attention of the pirate who was staring at his feet with a pensive look in his eyes. “Don’t be late.” he finished with a chuckle before locking his face into an impassive position once again and continued forward to where the guards where guiding him.  
  


Emma couldn’t help it. She turned and stared at the pirate with a look that would castrate a man in a second. Killian’s heart broke at the hatred he saw in her eyes. It was like he was losing everything again, like he was a teenager again and leaving the only home he had just to get to somewhere to find peace from everything that seemed to crumble beneath his feet.  
  


He took a step forward, but held himself back. He wanted to tell her he didn’t do anything, wanted to drop at her feet and tell her he was innocent but that wouldn’t matter would it? He was a pirate, and that’s what he would always be in her eyes. A prince he was not. He was a scoundrel, a thief. He was not someone she associated herself with. So a pirate he would be…  
  


And with that thought they set sailed.  
  
...


	6. The stowaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any Once Upon a Time Characters or their storylines and features. I also don’t own the story of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. 
> 
> Note: Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy the story so far! I get very giddy and anxious at the same time whenever I upload a new chapter for this story as this is my first time publishing something I’ve written ^_^. Nevertheless I’m sorry for the slight delay in updating the chapter, I got a little too caught up in my assignments for uni. Going into the Christmas time there may be some additional delay as I have to start editing and writing new chapters but I promise I’ll try to provide you guys with a chapter as regularly as possible. As always your feedback is always welcome! <3 <3

Chapter 6: The stowaway   
  
  
Hook recruited his crew and went back to the Jolly Roger in a daze. Thoughts kept running in his head. What should he do? Going after the book in Tartarus after not going through with Regina’s offer was a suicide mission. It was sure he would never come back from such a quest. But then there was Graham. If he didn’t bring the book back he would die… No he wouldn’t… There was no way that Nemo would let his only son die. Not for him… he thought bitterly. He was but a lowly pirate. He wasn’t worth it.   
  


At that something solidified in Hook’s mind. That was it! Graham would be fine, Nemo would make sure of that. He on the other hand was doomed no matter what he chose. Either he went to Tartarus, tried to get the Book in which case he would get killed by a raging avenging Goddess, which also meant that by extension he wouldn’t make it back to Avonlea in time and Graham would be condemned anyway. Or he would not go to Tartarus, stay here and die… So Hook being the pirate that everybody expects him to be made up a third option.

  
He would leave, never come back and Nemo would make sure that Graham would escape the death sentence.

  
The ship was being prepared for departure. They had filled up on supplies. Dried meats, fruits, grain, oils, spices, barrels of water and rum were already stocked away in the galley. That and the fish they were bound to catch for their rations should keep them until they reach another port. 

  
The deck was a center of activity. Sailors preparing the sails and riggings, lanterns being lit up to provide visibility on deck while Skylights was already at the crow’s nest awaiting orders. Gale was standing by the wheel waiting for coordination from his captain.

  
Killian walked up to him and sighed. He turned for a fleeting moment to look at the star that Regina had said would lead him to Tartarus. Before he could turn his gaze back, Gale turn to him.

  
“So, any idea how we would actually get to Tartarus?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Tartarus?” Hook chuckled as he looked down to his hook inspecting the tip.   
  
  
“No, no, no, no mate. People get killed in Tartarus. And by people I mean me.” he said with a boring look in his eyes. 

  
“So, where are we going?” Gale asked genially confused.

  
Hook then dropped the map that his was holding in his good hand and unrolled it on top of the rail of the wheel. “Tortuga, mate!” he said with a devilish glint. 

  
“Tortuga? This time of year?” Gale asked in a disappointing sigh. 

  
“Think of the taverns we shall visit?” Killian offered

  
“Oh, great if you like a bunch of drunken pirates and pickpockets” 

  
“Think of the rum we shall drown ourselves in!” Hook said almost dreamily dare he say...

  
“It is piss in that island and you know it.” The first mate said in frustration. Clearly having enough of his captain’s childish behavior.

  
“Oh… the wenches? Think of all the tavern girls just waiting to be ravished by exotic pirates mate!” Killian said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

  
“They want your gold Killian, they need a pouch of gold coins to open their legs and you also have the risk of catching something from the previous filthy pirate being in there” Gale made a grimace of disgust. 

  
Hook groaned at his first mate in frustration. Of course he knew all of that. It was the bloody pirate capital of the world. But he needed to disappear somewhere for a little while and he would be damned if he didn’t get his fill of rum and cunt in the process. It was the only think that would burn the memory of Emma’s pure hated expression from his blasted mind.

  
“Come on, Gale!”  
  
  
“He is your friend!” he said in almost anguish.

  
“Listen to you mate. You even sound like him! With the stick up his arse and everything… Graham will be fine.” He said. In the back of his mind he knew he was only trying to convince himself of the fact in order to cope with his guilt…  
  
  
“Are you sure about that mate?” he asked with a pointed stare... Okay, time to get his main point across.

  
“You and I both know, that Nemo would never let them execute his only son.”  
  
  
“So that’s what you’re going to do? Run away? Because that has worked so well before.” Gale bit back the last part, but Hook caught it and challenged him with a stare, his hook coming a tad bit closer to his crewmembers stomach.

  
“What is that supposed to mean mate?” he said in a dangerously low voice. Almost a growl. Gale immediately back up.

  
“Nothing Captain” he said but his eyes never deterred.

  
“Good… and we are not running away. We are taking a vacation. We don’t need another score for a while. We’ve got enough. Now, set course to Tortuga.” Killian said in a final manner. It was clear that the matter was not up for discussion. 

  
“Aye captain!” Gale saluted and went to the wheel to prepare to get out of port.

Hook looked at his retreating back and sighed. He then put on his Captain face and turned to his crew. “Gentlemen, we’re heading to Tortuga!” he shouted before descending down the step to the main deck to make his way to his courters in the mist of cheering from his crew as dawn was upon them.

  
…

  
Emma hated the pirate… Immediately after the council ended and Graham was taken away she knew what she had to do. She was sure that Hook would try to escape without coming back to save Graham. He was a pirate after all. Well she sure as hell was not going to let that happen. Her best friend would not die for nothing.

  
Fueling up in her rage, she made her way to her room and started pulling the blasted scarf from her hair. She really hated the Avonlean fashion. Her head felt heavy with all the pins that were stuck in it in order to keep the stupid thing in place. He body felt exposed in the gazes of different sickening men. Misthaven was so different in that manner. Gowns or riding clothes were a requirement and the hair was left loose or in braids even for a woman of her station.

  
After managing to get everything out of her hair she made a quick work with her clothes. She was tired but she had a plan. She took off for her closet and picked out all of her riding pants and hunting shirts that she kept hidden from all her noisy maids. She packed it away in a satchel, along with some ribbons for her long blonde hair and a heavy furred coat that she thought might have been too much but who the hell knows where the fucking pirate was headed in order to escape hanging and sure as hell she was not going to freeze to death on that ship.

  
The last thing she packed was a pouch full of gold coins and another one full into the brim with jewels. If she had to pay her way on the ship she would do it in riches… Not giving the pirates any other ideas.

  
Closing up her satchel she dressed herself into a pair of leather riding pants and a dark blue shirt, loose and leaving her shoulders bare. She put on a black cloak, lifting the hood and stuffing her hair in to hide from any onlookers and pulled it low on her face. She lastly secure her sword belt on her hips. She then made her escape.

  
It wasn’t too hard to get out of the palace undetected. No one really care where the ambassadors went but since she was technically the prince’s fiancé she would draw a little bit more attention. She quickly made her way out the servant entrance through the kitchens and headed to the docks. 

  
She spotted the Jolly Roger right away. It’s black flag flowing in the wind. She didn’t need any further encouragement. She hid behind some barrels to see whether the captain had arrived. That would make her plan a bit more difficult. Seeing men on board, she stayed low. It seemed they were filling up in supplies still. Good that meant that the captain should be away still dealing with the harbormaster. It was then that see saw three men approaching the set of barrel where she was hidden behind. For a moment her heart started beating faster in fear. But then she squared her shoulders and thought that there was no going back. 

  
The men were almost on her now. She immediately got out her pouch of gold coins in preparation. When they reached her there, eyes winded and one was ready to shout something when she put a finger in front of her lips in a silent gesture and pointed to the purse in her hand. The other man raised an eyebrow clearly interested. Got you! She thought and gestured for him to come closer. He did crouching next to her in a show of trying to lift the barrel. 

  
“I am going to get right to the point. You know who I am, probably saw me tonight on the palace. I want in on board the ship, without you captain knowing and I am willing to pay both of you and the whole crew…” she whispered before taking out her other purse and showing him the jewels too. His eyes were glued to them, in hunger. Good.  
  
  
“Okay, my lady” he said in a mocking voice and went to grab the purse off her hand but she was faster pulling it back and pushing his hand away. He seemed surprised. She wasn’t some damsel in distress. She knew how to take care of herself. Graham made sure of that when they were still children. Teaching her how to swordfight and combat men twice her size. 

  
“Uh, uh. You are not getting anything unless I’m on that ship and taken to the Captain courters… As well as each one of you swearing to me that you are not going to lay a finger on me for the entirety of this voyage.” she said determination showing in her eyes.

  
"And what makes you think we’ll keep our word, we are pirates after all and the nights on a ship are so lonely.” he said his face coming dangerously close to her own. Still she didn’t waver. 

  
“Mostly the fact that one: you will not get a single coin or jewel from me, I’d rather throw it over the rail, and second..” she said as she quickly took the dagger she was hiding in her boot, not wanting to reveal her sword yet, and pulling it under the man’s chin. “I will not hesitate to rip your throat out and giving your innards for the fish to snack on.” she said in a low threatening voice. 

  
She saw fear in the man’s eyes and smirked in satisfaction. She removed her dagger and throw her hand in front of her in a handshake gesture. “So, do we have an accord?” she asked sweetly knowing she had succeeded. 

  
The man huffed and shook her hand in agreement. 

  
And that is how she found herself wondering inside the captain’s courters as dawn was upon them. The captain hadn’t showed up for the last couple of hours since her arrival and so she had time to snoop around his space… Maybe try to get an idea on the man that seemed honorably one time and yet would leave his friend to die the next.

  
She took her time looking around the cabin. A small desk was covered in maps and papers, while shelves were crowded with books, they were well worn and dusty as if they hadn't been read in quite a long time, and various ornaments and knickknacks and built in cabinets filled every other nook and cranny. She did her best to ignore the bed in the corner. It was quite small to be honest. Not big enough to fit two people comfortably anyway. Unless they were hunched really close together. Not that she was thinking about that anyway. Instead she settled her gaze on the table where she supposed was were the captain was clearly meant to dine, made up with linen and place settings. Once again, she wondered what had happened to Killian that made him the way he was. Graham had briefly mentioned how they were the best of friends when they were boys. She pulled out one of the thicker books— Regulations of the Royal Navy -- and started flipping through it, her eyes scanning the pages for some clue about the pirate's past, wondering why would a pirate have a book on naval military in his possession.

  
…

  
Hook made his way down the hatch and into his quarters, Scoundrel following close behind before obviously smelling something from the galley and deciding to head there instead.

  
He was about to push his door further open and make his way inside when he heard her… He thought he was imagining things. Clearly his mind was leaving him, or sirens decided to make him their next meal… But no, she was in his bloody quarters browsing around as if she owned the place… 

  
“Why would he own a naval regulation tome? It looks quite worn out too so he clearly has read it thoroughly.” He heard her mumble to herself before putting the book back on its place on the shelf. She was going through his things now… 

  
When she made her way around his desk for a minute he was petrified. He had artifacts on that desk that would, at best, shame her. Many a lonely night he would think of her. He would try to immobilize her form on paper, trying to speculate how she would look as a grown woman based on her young features. Those drawings were his companion all throughout the years. 

  
Only once in his life he tried to move on… He met a woman along the way that wanted to get away from her coward of a husband. Gave her adventure. Milah was his partner for a while. He tried to keep the girl of his dreams out of his mind but he never could and Milah knew that. When she found those sketches she decided that she couldn’t compete with a ghost and decided to end their intimate relationship, though she didn’t want to leave the ship just yet. It made everything seem kind of pointless when she vanished not long after that and while he looked for her, he never managed to find her. After a while he had to accept that maybe she had her fill of this life or maybe being around him was too much and decided to move on.   
  
  
After that he decided that solidarity was his only choice, the occasional wench to scratch the inch and then back to his work. And it worked for a while. Now she was standing over his desk, looking at the maps he had laid out before moving over to his shelves of trinkets he had obtained during his many years of piracy. 

  
“What is that? Oh look at this! I can believe it! Oh but this cannot be real. ” she whispered clearly fascinated by his collection.  
  
Currently she was inspecting his very intricate and insanely valuable skeleton piece. It was something he hadn’t paid for. No, this one was “handmade” if you will. Medusa had attacked them once when they accidently fell upon her cave in search of shelter from a particularly vicious storm. She had killed 4 of his men, including a young boy who, like Skylights had come upon them and had joined them in search of a home. Hook was so enraged when he laid eyes on the petrified boy that he slaughtered and skinned that beast with his hook and then decorated her skeleton as a trophy. He gave his sailors a proper burial at sea and had silently cried for the boy that night alone in his cabin.  
  
  
She then moved on to his more private collection so to speak… oh that should be interesting. He decided to enter the room properly as quietly as possible. He leaned onto the frame and watched her in silence.

  
“This is more like it.” She almost moaned. Bloody hell he is in trouble. She lifted up a beautiful dagger with a golden handle, a red jewel on the top of it, almost glowing. “Stolen from Camelot…” she observed. 

  
In the midst of her exploration Killian had been quietly walking towards her, his steps almost cat like. That close proximity to her had his body vibrating in anticipation. Her vanilla scented skin, the curve of her behind in those tight pants had his blood running south.

  
She then moved to a medallion with an expensive looking gem hanging from it, the engraving in an ancient language she couldn’t read “From Amaris.” and then a familiar looking corset caught her eyes. Yes she had seen that type of garment before once carousing around as she was visiting a tavern one night when the palace life had been too much. She knew exactly where it could be from. “And from a brothel in Avonlea…”

  
He almost laughed at the familiarity with the garment but held himself. Instead he leaned in close to her ear. “Good guess.” he whispered, his lips almost touching her lobe.

  
….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... As I was editing this I realised I had gotten carried away and this chapter ended up being three times longer than normal so I had to divide it up a bit... That said excuse me for the kinda abrupt ending ;) ^_^


End file.
